Shonen Jump Zombies
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: "¿Quien es tu amigo ahora?"... "Todo aquel que no trate de comerme"... Xovers: One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Dragon Ball, Shaman King y Saint Seiya.
1. Prologo: Batalla con un cadaver

Dragon Ball, Saint Seiya, Naruto, One Piece, Bleach y Shaman King son personajes de sus respectivos mangakas.

* * *

_**"Comenzó como un destello en el cielo. Y un murmullo en las nubes. El hambre es lo que lo trajo aquí… y lo alimento."**_

**0- Batalla contra un Cadaver.**

Hay muchas historias de las que puedo hablarte, pero jamás he visto una historia tan cruel como esta. El mundo en el que nos encontramos es de los Z Senshi, un lugar donde la gente vive en constante miedo por la aparición de seres que causen caos en la Tierra, Cell, Majin Bu y muchos otros habían sembrado el pánico en la mente de las personas y la verdad es que a pesar de que todos gustaban de actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido, es que estaban muy asustados, tan asustados que mirar el cielo se había transformado en un cínico hobby de los habitantes de este planeta… y en efecto, ellos lo vieron venir primero.

Formando formas extrañas en las nubes se vio bajar a un hombre de cabello rubio, traje de color amarillo y capa purpura, usaba una "S" de color purpura en su cintura y no se trataba del conocido personaje de historietas "Supaman" que solía vivir con Arale. El extraño se detuvo en medio del cielo y miro este lugar de cerca, un delicioso buffet, eso era lo que todo lo que veía en esos rostros asustados.

- ¡AAAAAAA!

El grito de ese hombre fue tan poderoso que se escucho en cientos de kilómetros a la redonda e hiso que la piel de cada habitante de la Tierra se erizara. Goku abrio sus ojos y miro a su alrededor, a su lado estaba Milk, dormida e ignorante del peligro que se avecinaba sobre ella y su familia. Goku se puso de pie, camino hacia afuera y miro el cielo del amanecer, las nubes se veían extrañas, dando formas bizarras y aterradoras con un tenue color rojo, cosas que Goku no comprendía hasta que de un momento a otro, una mano humana cayo a sus pies y una lluvia de sangre golpeo el techo de su hogar y su cuerpo también.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?

Goku se puso su ropa y voló los cielos, en el aire caían aviones hacia la tierra y el mar, cadáveres y gotas de sangre llovían en todos los países y el océano estaba plagado de miembros cortados y mordisqueados, tantos que la misma agua se había transformado en sangre. Goku se detuvo en la Corporación Capsula y corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, la pateo con fuerza y ahí encontró a varios científicos trabajando con tubos de ensayo y estudiando algo.

- ¡Goku!

El sayano miro ha sus espaldas y encontró a Bulma, la cual usaba bata blanca y se mantenía observando unos documentos.

- ¿Qué esta pasando Bulma?  
- Es un virus, es un virus muy avanzado  
- ¿un virus?... Bulma, no te entiendo  
- Ese hombre lo trajo consigo del espacio exterior, es lo único que se me ocurre en estos momentos, encontrar la cura es todo lo que le importa a la Corporación Capsula, eso y encontrar las esferas del dragon, las esferas nos permitirán sacarlo de aquí… Dios mio, esto sucedió tan rápido, todo esto en solo un par de horas, es ridiculo  
- ¿Hombre?... ¿hablas de Freezer?  
- No, Goku, he enviado a toda una tropa para sacar a Milk y a Goten de ese lugar en el que están, aquí estarán más seguros por ahora  
- ¿Seguros?... Bulma, estas muy rara

La científica llevo sus manos a su rostro, miro a Goku furiosa, le mostro el documento que leia y le grito:

- ¡Mira las fotos, solo míralas!

Las fotografías en la carpeta de Bulma, mostraban a este extraño con capa devorando vivo a un hombre, arrancándole la tapa de la cabeza y mordiéndole el cerebro, tragando pedazos de carne y bebiendo su sangre. Goku no supo como reaccionar, jamás habia visto tal nivel de crueldad, ni siquiera Freezer haría algo tan enfermizo.

- Bulma, por favor, trae a Milk  
- Goku… espera, no hagas lo que se que vas a hacer sin estar prepara...

Delante de la misma Bulma, Goku desapareció, ella sabía que aun si Goku corría peligro de muerte, el haría lo que fuera con tal de proteger este planeta, Goku era un héroe después de todo.

El camino que el Sayano siguió fue el camino de la muerte, pedazos de carne en todas partes, gente muriendo ahogados en charcos de tripas y sangre, era peor que lo sucedido con Cell. Un grito se escucho por toda la ciudad y entonces Goku vio como alguien salía volando hasta chocar contra un edificio y derrumbarlo sobre él. De las ruinas del edificio, surgió Piccoro le hacía falta la pierna izquierda, el brazo derecho y la mitad de su rostro.

- ¡Piccoro!  
- ¡Goku!

El namek regenero su cuerpo y cayo en el suelo agotado, tomo aire y cuando Goku se detuvo justo a su lado, quedo inconsciente, cansado muy cansado.

- ¡AAAAA!  
- ¡Ataque Big Bang!

Otro grito poderoso se escucho y una gran explosión se vio en el cielo y al siguiente instante Vegueta cayo al lado de Goku, le miro y le dijo:

- ¡Ya era hora que llegaras, imbécil!  
- ¿Vegueta?... ¿Qué está pasando?  
- ¡Ese insecto nos ha atacado, es culpa de él toda esta masacre!  
- ¡¿Quién?

No hubo respuesta por parte de Vegueta, una persona encapuchada y de cabello rubio salio de la nada y lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que lo hiso perder un par de dientes, le rompió la nariz y lo mando a volar varios kilómetros hasta llegar a caer en el fondo del mar, muy lejos de la ciudad. Goku se detuvo y precencio la llegada de ese extraño con la "S" purpura en su cintura, el cual tenia en su mano izquierda la pierna de Piccoro, la sujeto y le dio una mordida, arrancando grandes pedazos de carne de Namek.

- ¡HAMBRE, TENGO HAMBRE!  
- ¡¿Quién eres?

El extraño miro a Goku y le miro enfurecido, una furia que ni siquiera Goku en su etapa Super Saijayin 3 podía comprender. El extraño mordió la pierna de Piccoro y esta vez arranco un pedazo de hueso, lo trago y chupo el cartílago que salía de esta, miro a Goku y de una patada al estomago lo mando a volar varios kilómetros. Goku se detuvo de golpe y miro a ese extraño a lo lejos, seguía devorando la pierna y ahora miraba al inconsciente Piccoro como si fuera un aperitivo.

- ¡Picc…!

Goku no pudo terminar de gritar cuando un dolor un intenso se apodero de su estomago, era el efecto lento de esa potente patada, de seguro que un par de costillas estaban rotas. El extraño sujeto a Piccoro de su brazo y lo levanto, dio una mordida a su rostro y le arranco la mitad de la cabeza, mientras masticaba se podía escuchar el crujir de huesos y del cráneo.

- ¡Piccoro!

El hombre miro a Goku y arrojo a Piccoro al suelo, se lanzo contra el Sayano y este lo que hiso fue poner sus manos hacia atrás.

- ¡Kame… Kame…!  
- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
- ¡… KAME HAME HAAAA!

Un rayo se desprendio de las manos de Goku y golpeo al extraño, el cual recibió el ataque de frente y sin problema alguno lo resistió durante todo el viaje hasta estar cara a cara con Goku, lo sujeto del cuelo y se apresuro a morderlo, pero una bomba de energía lo detuvo y al mirar a su lado izquierdo, vio a Gohan mirándolo desafiante.

- ¡Gohan!  
- ¡Papá, fusiónate con el Sr. Vegueta, es la única oportunidad de ganar que tenemos!- grito Gohan.  
- ¡Bien, Taiyo Ken!- grito Goku.

Un haz de luz cegó al superhombre y esto permitió a Goku salirse de su agarre, al siguiente instante se dispuso a volar tan rápido como podía hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Vegueta. El zombie se rasco los ojos y al recuperar la visión, miro a Goku, quiso ir detrás de él pero una ráfaga de energía lo golpeo y al mirar a su derecha encontró a Gohan, con su mano extendida.

- ¡Yo soy tu oponente!  
- HMP… ¡¿tu?... ¡¿TU?... ¡YO SOY EL SENTRY!

Sentry se lanzo contra Gohan, lo sujeto del cuello con su mano derecha y lo arrastro por toda la ciudad, hasta llevarlo mas alla, lo arrastro por las monstañas, lo arrastro por el mismo mar, le dio una vuelta a ese planeta en cuestión de milisegundos y regreso a la ciudad, lo lanzo contra un edificio que se derrumbo sobre él y grito con mucha fuerza.

- ¡AAAA!  
- ¡Ugg… este sujeto es demasiado fuerte y rápido, si quiero vencerlo tengo que ponerme serio!  
Gohan salió de los escombros del edificio que se derrumbo sobre él, miro a Sentry y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza.  
- ¡Samen Ko!

El ataque golpeo a Sentry en el pecho y lo hiso caer en una calle de la ciudad, dejando un gran cráter. Gohan se lanzo sobre Sentry y lo golpeo tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitia, cada golpe que impactaba el cuerpo de Sentry venía acompañado por un estruendo tan poderoso como un relámpago, el ultimo golpe de Gohan le dio justo en la mandibula y lo mando por los aires hasta que Sentry choco con un avión y este exploto.

- ¡No, olvide que estaba en una zona habitada!- grito Gohan.

Sentry salio de la nube de fuego y salio disparado como un misil hacia Gohan, el cual se alejo del lugar en donde se encontraba y evito la tacleada de Sentry, este choco en el mismo punto donde se encontraba Gohan y la fuerza del choque fue lo suficientemente poderosa para hacer que todas las calles de la ciudad comenzaran a ondularse hasta fragmentarse, los edificios se hicieron pedazos y cayeron uno por uno, al final toda la ciudad fue destruida por completa y solo quedaba un gigantesco cráter de hasta 10 kilómetros en ese lugar.

- ¡Demonios, papá apresúrate!

Mientras Gohan luchaba, Goku se detuvo en medio del mar y se introdujo en este, llego hasta el fondo y encontró a Vegueta inconsciente, lo tomo de los hombros y lo elevo hasta llegar a la superficie. Al salir del agua, Goku vio como Gohan lanzaba un Kame Hame Hame Ha al enemigo, pero este salía ileso del ataque y golpeaba a Gohan en el estomago.

- ¡AAAAGGH!- gimio Gohan sujetándose el estomago.

Sentry aprovecho que Gohan se habia distraído y lo sujeto del cabello, mordió su nuca y le arranco un pedazo de carne tan grande como una mano, parte del hueso de su garganta quedo expuesto debido a esto.

- ¡Gohan!- grito Goku furioso.  
- ¡Tranquilo, le ayudare!

Algo golpeo a Sentry y lo separo de Gohan, al siguiente instante lo solto y lo dejo caer sobre el suelo, una vez en el suelo, se revelo que la persona que ataco a Sentry, se trataba de Gotenks, la fusión de los hijos menores de Goku y Vegeta. Gotenks disparo miles de ráfagas de energía contra Sentry hasta hacer que todo el suelo se iluminaran por las cientas de explosiones causadas por los ki blasts.

- ¡Y aun no termino, Cho Kamehameha!

Gotenks disparo un Kame Hame tan poderoso y grueso que hiso una explosion que cubrio todo el lugar bajo una luz cegadora. Enel otro extremo del campo de batalla, Gohan se detuvo frente a Piccoro y se dispuso a respirar lentamente, eso le habia dolido muchísimo y sin lugar a dudas iba a morir.

- Se… ñor… picc…oro… (todo lo que me falto decirle a Pan, todo lo que no pude amar a Videl… yo… yo lo siento tanto)

Gohan cerro sus ojos y quedo inconciente, lentamente su respiración se detuvo y su piel se torno blanca, muy blanca, sus pupilas desaparecieron y no ya no habia ni un sonido en su cuerpo, todo dejo de funcionar… hasta que abrio sus ojos y se puso de pie, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba vivo, pero a la vez, no lo estaba.

- ¿Qué?... ¿co… mo?

Tras unos segundos, Gohan miro al cielo y vio a Gotenks, quiso gritarle, pero no pudo hacerlo, su garganta estaba totalmente destrozada. De un momento a otro, Gotenks abandono su sonrisa presumida cuando recibió un rodillazo justo en el estomago. Sentry lo sujeto del cabello y le dio vueltas, hasta arrojarlo contra el mar. Gotenks salio del agua y miro a Sentry, esa habia sido una fuerza ridícula, ni siquiera sus padres tenían un nivel asi de exagerado, de verdad que esto se estaba poniendo peligroso.

- ¡Dona Galactica!

Un aro de luz sujeto a Sentry, el cual no opuso resistencia y simplemente miro la situación como una molestia.

- ¡Ataque de los fantasmas Kamikaze!

El zombie Sentry miro como de la boca de Goten surgían varios fantasmas iguales a él, poco a poco fueron más de 100 fantasmas kamikazes. Todos ellos atacaron a la vez a Sentry y al poco tiempo una gigantesca explosión cubrió todo el escenario. Gotenks cruzo sus dedos y al fin, no encontró ningun rastro de ese monstruo.

- ¡JAJAJA, TE DERROT…!

Un golpe a la espalda mando a Gotenks hacia la atmosfera, donde lentamente pedazos de frio hielo se comenzaron a generar en los flecos de su largo cabello de Super Saijayin 3. Sentry salió de la nada y sujeto a Gotenks del cuello, lo comenzó a estrangular.

- ¡AAA…AAG… SUELTAME!

Gotenks trato de soltarse, pero lentamente su poder se iba perdiendo, hasta que por fin su transformación finalizo y regreso a la normalidad. El zombi sonrió y abrió su boca, listo para quitarle un pedazo de carne, pero al poco tiempo recibió un ataque directo que lo obligo a soltar a Gotenks, miro hacia abajo y vio a Piccoro con sus dedos levantados, había disparado su Makkanko Sappo contra el zombi y había conseguido causarle un pequeño daño.

- ¡demonios, esto no va bien!- dijo Piccoro.  
- ¡RAAA!

Sentry dejo a Gotenks y se lanzo contra Piccoro, Gohan intento interponerse pero Sentry mando al zombificado Z senshi a volar de un solo manotazo, tomo a Piccoro del cuello y le perforo el pecho de un solo golpe.

- ¡AAAA, MALDITO, INFELIZ!  
- ¡SR. PICCORO!

El zombi mordió a Piccoro en su brazo, el namek disparo un par de rayos de sus ojos que le dieron justo en la frente a Sentry y por ello se soltó del agarre. Sentry se enfureció muchísimo y lanzo un solo golpe hacia Piccoro, un golpe tan poderoso que rompió las leyes de la física, doblego el espacio tiempo y envió a Piccoro a algún otro lugar, muy lejos de los demás Z Senshi.

- ¡Vamos despierta Vegueta, despierta!

Vegueta escupió agua y se puso de pie, miro a ese sujeto y despues miro a Goku, comprendía lo que debía hacer, no quería hacerlo, pero lo comprendía.

- ¡Hagamos la Fusion, ahora!  
- Espera, Kakaroto  
- ¿Qué sucede?

Todos se detuvieron al instante, el zombi Sentry estaba detrás de Goku y habia encajado sus dientes en su hombro derecho.

- ¡Kakaroto!  
- ¡AAAAA!

Sentry mordió la carne y la trago, pero al poco tiempo, una gran luz en el horizonte surgió y un gigantesco dragón salió del cielo, una fuente de carne enorme. Sentry dejo en paz a Goku y fue tras el dragón, pero antes de llegar a poder morderle tan siquiera, desapareció y todo volvió a la paz… el mundo se libero de ese monstruo... pero… ¿ahora debían preocuparse por otro tipo de problemas?

* * *

En otro universo…

Aizen estaba frente a Urahara, Yamamoto, Isshin y Yorouchi, estaba a escazos segundos de mostrarles el verdadero poder del Hyogoku cuando de un momento a otro, algo rompió la misma realidad y un trueno cayo del cielo. Del trueno surgió Piccoro y el se veia… hambriento.

- ¡carne… CARNE!- grito Piccoro.


	2. Inicio de la Pandemia

_**"Y lo alimento, hasta que los heroes de la Shonen Jump dejaron de serlo"  
**_  
**1- Inicio de la Pandemia.**

Aizen solo miraba esa situación extrañado, el misterioso hombre verde que estaba en ese lugar, era una criatura muy extraña, diferente a sus espadas, pero tan distinto de los humanos y los Hollows y aun así… no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo al verlo.

- ¡EL HAMBRE!... ¡SE QUE ESTAN AQUÍ, SIENTO SU MALDITO KI!

Piccoro desapareció delante de los shinigamis y para sorpresa de todos, sujeto a Isshin aun sin poder verlo, busco con sus manos la boca de Isshin e introdujo sus dedos en esta, arrancando la quijada de la cabeza del padre de Ichigo. Fue algo brutal para todos, nadie se esperaba ver algo como eso, ya antes ha habido humanos que se han enfrentado en combate contra seres como los Hollows y los Shinigamis, pero nunca se había visto que un ser vivo pudiera ocasionar tal daño a un shinigami.

- ¡AAA… la siento, siento la sangre correr, aun si no la veo, esta carne es diferente, no se siente como si fuera carne!

Piccoro tomo la mandíbula y la mordió, triturando los huesos y dientes de Isshin en su boca, la carne no sabía a carne, sabia a algo diferente, tan frio como morder hielo o una batería, esta cosa invisible no estaba hecha de carne. Piccoro escupió lo que tenía en su boca y grito enfurecido, necesitaba comer algo, el hambre lo estaba matando, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo… de seguro que hay mas seres vivos en este raro mundo, de seguro que hay humanos por algún lado... comer era lo importante y una vez satisfecho, de seguro que podría arreglarlo todo, de alguna forma, podria hacerlo, después de todo, ya había sido Kami antes y había velado por la raza humana, ahora les tocaba a ellos velar por él… ¿Qué mejor forma que alimentándolo?

- Debo ir por carne… debo comer

Piccoro desapareció delante de todos y salio disparado hacia el horizonte, sin saber realmente que sucedía en ese lugar. Todos se quedaron paralizados mirando el cadáver de Isshin, a lo lejos, Gin e Ichigo dejaron de pelear y miraron asombrados esa situación, pero para Ichigo más que asombro, se trataba de incredulidad. El pelirrojo abrió su boca y quiso decir algo, pero no pudo, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse caliente por dentro y fue entonces que un grito se escucho por toda la falsa Karakura.

- ¡NOOOO!

Ichigo abandono a Gin y voló hacia Isshin, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo miro a los ojos.

- ¡Papá, vamos, tu no… tu no…!

Ichigo abrazo a Isshin con fuerza y miro el camino que el hombre verde tomo y apretó sus dientes con suficiente fuerza para sangrar un poco, se puso de pie, tomo su Zanpakuto y fue en caza de ese sujeto. Aizen no entendía lo que había sucedido, el era un hombre acostumbrado a planearlo todo, estaba tan metido en sus planes que cuando algo salía mal, se echaba la culpa de lo sucedido, no lo demostraba para mantener las apariencias, pero esto que había sucedido le dejo la boca abierta, incapaz de entender, simplemente dio media vuelta y fue tras Ichigo, debía ver con sus propios ojos lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tras recorrer algunos kilómetros, Piccoro se dio cuenta de que había algo que comer cerca, podía sentir su ki, débil y pequeño, pero podía sentirlo y cada vez se acercaba mas y mas… hasta que delante de él se encontró con Ichigo, el cual solo lo miraba furioso y trato de cortarlo con su espada, pero Piccoro solo lo evadió sin dificultad alguna y lo sujeto de los brazos, le dio una mordida en la mejilla derecha y arranco el pedazos de carne. Ichigo grito de dolor y al ver distraído a Piccoro con su comida, simplemente se solto usando su espada y clavándola en la pierna de Piccoro. El Namek vio la espada que atravesaba su pecho y simplemente se rio, la tomo y comenzo a moverla hacia arriba cortando su pecho y cabeza en 2, al terminar de sacarla, le arrojo la espada de regreso a Ichigo, desde que devoro parte de ese extraño sujeto, podía ver a los seres de este universo… le recordó una frase que solian decir en la Tierra de su universo… "eres lo que comes" y vaya que el tenia ganas de comer mas, aun siendo esta cosa tan rara.

- ¡Getsuga Tenshou!

De la espada de Ichigo salio disparada una gran energía oscura que golpeo a Piccoro y lo encerro en una gran energía oscura… pero no le hiso nada, mas bien termino haciéndolo reir.

- ¡Tu eres mas débil que Yamcha!  
- ¡Maldito infeliz!

Ichigo se lanzo contra Piccoro y trato de cortarlo usando su espada, pero el namek sujeto el arma con su mano, se la quito y enfoco sus ojos blancos y sin pupila en el brazo izquierdo de Ichigo, lo tomo con fuerza y de un tiron se lo arranco. Ichigo grito de dolor y cayo en el suelo, a varios metros de donde se encontraban flotando. Piccoro le dio una mordida al brazo y lo deboro como si se tratara de un pedazo de pollo.

- ¡¿Qué?

Aizen se detuvo delante de Piccoro y lo vio como comia el brazo de Kurosaki, se estaba comiendo a la persona mas importante de su plan y lo mas aterrador, era que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

- ¡¿Qué eres?-dijo Aizen.  
- Alguien que trata de comer… estoy harto de solo beber agua

Piccoro le apunto con su mano a Aizen y disparo una ráfaga de energía que lo carbonizo por completo, una vez hecho esto, continuo comiendo hasta que se detuvo para ver como los pedazos de carne quemada de Aizen se rompían en pedazos como vidrios.

- Je… ¿una ilusión?... ¡SERIA MEJOR QUE NO HUYAS Y SOLO TE DEJES COMER, TE PROMETO QUE LO HARE LO MENOS DOLOROSO POSIBLE!

Aizen aterrizo cerca de Ichigo y suspiro, el Kyoka Suigetsu le funciono para salvarse de ser una botana, pero esa cosa apenas empezaba a comerse ese brazo, si no se apresuraba el seria la próxima comida. Aizen camino hacia Ichigo evitando que Piccoro lo viera por todos los medios posibles, al llegar ante Ichigio, encontró algo diferente en él, no era el hecho de que el cuerpo del pelirrojo estaba en un charco de su propia sangre, si no que la estaba chupando con una lengua que estaba siendo cortada por la áspera tierra.

- ¡Aizen!

Cuando Ichigo se puso de pie, vio a un hombre con piel blanca pálida, sin labios y con dientes amarillos y extrañamente deformados, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y sus pupilas desaparecieron, su cabello se mantenía igual y parecía no importarle el hecho que ya no tenía su brazo izquierdo.

- Descuida, en tanto tenga el brazo derecho podre usar a Zengetsu  
- ¿Ku… Kurosaki?- dijo Aizen.  
- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿temes que te muerda?  
- ¿morderme?... ¿Qué te paso?  
- No lo sé… pero en estos momento tengo mucha hambre y tu te vez apetitoso  
- ¿Qué?  
- Venga Aizen… solo una mordidita… solo una  
Aizen no lo comprendía… ¿no se supone que él es el villano?... ¿Qué clase de maldición habia puesto esa cosa verde en Ichigo?  
- ¡DIJE QUE VENGAS ACA!

Ichigo se lanzo contra Aizen y trato de cortarlo con su espada, pero Gin se interpuso entre los 2 y soporto el ataque de Ichigo, el cual simplemente gruño y mostro un aliento repugnante hacia Gin, tan asqueroso que este tubo que mirar a otro lado para evitar que las lagrimas de sus ojos le estorbasen.

- Aizen sama… ¿se encuentra bien?

Un rayo de energía impacto el cuerpo de Gin y este cayo en el suelo con la mitad de su cuerpo destruido. Aizen miro hacia el cielo y vio a Piccoro con sus dedos extendidos y apuntándole a Gin.

- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?- dijo Aizen.  
- ¡Eh, mocoso, quitate, yo también tengo hambre!  
- ¡si quieres comer has fila, yo lo vio primero!- le respondió Ichigo.

Piccoro cayo al lado de Ichigo y sujeto la mitad superior del cuerpo de Gin, Ichigo se enfureció por este acto, ni de broma iba a comerse la parte inferior del cuerpo, donde estaba todo lo malo y poca carne para comer, asi que comenzaron a pelear por le pedazo de carne, uno jalándolo del brazo derecho y el otro del izquierdo, hasta que por fin, Piccoro jalo gran parte del cuerpo y se quedo con el pecho, el estomago y el brazo izquierdo, Ichigo con el brazo derecho, el cuello y la cabeza.

- Demonios, la cabeza casi no tiene carne- dijo Ichigo.  
- Mala suerte mocoso

Aizen sintió ganas de vomitar al ver este acto de canibalismo tan horrible, jamás, ni siquiera en sus pesadillas más horribles, había llegado a tan siquiera tener la idea de devorar a otras personas, humanos o no. Piccoro arranco el corazón de Gin y le dio una mordida, se fijo en Aizen y le dijo a Ichigo que traba de abrir la cabeza con sus manos.

- Este se ve con buena salud… creo que deberíamos matarlo y comerlo después  
- Si te aguantas, porque yo ya quiero comer algo con mas fibra- dijo Ichigo.

Los 2 zombis se pusieron de pie y miraron a Aizen con hambre, este simplemente dio media vuelta y salió huyendo del lugar. Piccoro sonrió, el jamás podria esconder su ki y eso lo guiaría a él sin lugar a dudas.

- ¡Vamos por el!  
- No, espera, deja que corra  
- ¡¿Por qué?  
- Porque cuando los seres vivos sienten adrenalina, liberan hormonas que hacen su carne mas sabrosa… dale tiempo y nos vamos tras él  
- ¡Al diablo con el sabor, yo solo quiero comer!

Ichigo dejo a Piccoro atrás y se fue tras Aizen, el namek miro el cuerpo de Gin y sonrió, mas para él. Aizen se movía tan rápido como podía… ¿Qué estaba pasando?... ¿Cómo fue que esto se transformo en una película de terror?... ¿Por qué no funcionaba el Hyogoku?

- ¡Aizen, tengo hambre, te juro que no te dolerá mucho!

Aizen se detuvo y con su espada en mano corto la pierna izquierda de Ichigo, el cual cayó en el suelo y al ver su pierna cortada, la tomo y la miro.

- ¡Demonios… bueno, tu te lo buscaste, voy a comerte de adentro para afuera, infeliz!  
Ichigo se puso de pie a duras penas y renqueo hacia Aizen, el cual simplemente sintio un escalofrio que subió por su espina.  
- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Por qué te alejas de mi?  
- ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!

En ese instante Aizen solo tenía un deseo, salir de ese lugar, irse lo mas lejos posible, no estar cerca de esas criaturas nunca más… y el Hyogoku le concedió ese deseo. Delante de los ojos de Ichigo, Aizen desapareció y su presencia con él, como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

- ¡AAA, TENIA HAMBRE, IMBECIL!  
- Hey, tranquilo niñato… aun hay mucha comida haya afuera

Piccoro regreso ante Ichigo con sangre en su cabeza y boca.

- ¿de que hablas?  
- ¿no tienes amigos o conocidos acaso?... vamos, yo también estoy muriendo de hambre y me vendría bien un poco de carne  
- Mmm… creo que si… pero eso si, yo no me comeré a Yamamoto, su carne debe ser muy dura… aun que por otro Inoue y Rukia deben estar al punto  
- Bueno, no perdamos tiempo y vamos a comer

Piccoro e Ichigo se alejaron volando, Ichigo sujetaba su pierna, de seguro que de alguna forma podría volver a pegársela.

* * *

Varios meses más tarde…

En un lugar oscuro, un hombre trabajaba frente a mucha maquinaria, varios documentos y una enorme cantidad de objetos estaban en el suelo, un científico sin lugar a dudas. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y en ella entro el Zombi Ichigo, camino por el lugar y se encontró con el extraño hombre.

- ¿ya tienes la maquina lista, Mayuri?  
- En efecto, me comí a mi hija pedacito por pedacito para evitar distraerme como ustedes y sus cacerías  
- Que bien, aquí ya casi no queda nada que comer, ni en la Sociedad de Almas ni en el mundo humano  
- Jeje, estudiando la habilidad llamada "Garganta", he creado esta máquina que no solo nos permitirá viajar entre el Hueco Mundo y este mundo… si no que nos llevara a otros universos y podremos hallar mas comida  
- Bien, porque solo tengo un pedazo de Chizuru en el refrigerador y creo que Rukia ya se lo comió… perra estúpida y egoísta  
- Calma, calma, pronto habrá mucho para todos


	3. Corre Pendeja

_**"Fueron sustituidos por monstruos sin alma, impulsados solo por un hambre insaciable por la carne humana"**_

**2- Corre pendeja.**

Ambos corrían tan rápido como podían, toda la aldea estaba hecha ruinas y cientos de cadáveres en sus calles. En cada esquina encontraban cuerpos sin vida, pedazos de huesos humanos e insectos carroñeros infestando los cadáveres con sus huevos y larvas, las pisadas de ambos son todo el sonido que se pueden escuchar en las calles, claro, el lugar era muy ruidoso antes de la llegada de esos "Shinigamis"… los ejércitos fueron cayendo uno a uno, devorados vivos, algunos kagues fueron comidos, otros se transformaron en lo mismo que ellos y atacaron a sus ciudadanos… inclusive Akatsuki coopero y entrego sus bijuus… claro, en un principio estos enormes demonios fueron rivales muy poderosos para estos sujetos y casi ninguno fue derrotado en combate, pero eso… todos fueron infectados, transformando a los bijuu en demonios devoradores de carne humana.

- ¡Corre, vamos, muévete!  
- ¡Lo… lo intento!

Era el fin de toda esperanza, los ninjas ya no podían proteger a nadie, pero vaya que podían comer a muchos, ahora solo les interesaba buscar a sus compatriotas y comérselos… debieron haberlo visto… Sakura atacando a pacientes indefensos en los hospitales, Kiba devorando a Akamaru… cientos de cosas que simplemente no tenían lógica alguna, pero para ellos la lógica estaba sobrevalorada.

- ¡Muévete Hanabi Chan, ya casi llegamos!  
- ¡Por favor, más lento Madara san!

Madara Uchiha corria a través de la destruida aldea de Konoha, ahora seria mas conveniente llamarla, la ciudad de los muertos. Ichigo Kurosaki fue quien infecto a Naruto Uzumaki durante su primer combate, fue una pelea muy desnivelada a favor de Ichigo, el cual se burlaba de Naruto por su lentitud, pero en cuanto vio lo que sucedía cuando Naruto perdía el control… se asusto, se asusto mucho… creo que fue en esa batalla que los Shinigamis decidieron infectar a los Bijuus en lugar de comerlos, serian una fuerza muy poderosa para el futuro.

- ¡Hanabi, se que llevamos mucho tiempo huyendo, pero ya no falta mucho, Aizen abrirá una garganta por aquí, debemos apresurarnos!  
- Si, lo intentare

Curioso caso, un hombre que odiaba tanto esta aldea muerta ahora estaba ayudando a una miembro y posible heredera del clan Hyuuga, un orgulloso clan de Konoha, que juro prometer proteger la aldea del mayor peligro posible. Madara llego a un punto de la aldea donde solo habían un montón de casas destruidas y fue que vio una extraña ruptura en el aire, como un zipper de un pantalón.

- ¡Ahí esta!

Un shuriken se interpuso en el camino de Madara y al mirar hacia el cielo, encontró a Naruto Uzumaki, no tenía labios y su cuerpo estaba en pésimo estado, lleno de llagas y cortadas, su sonrisa sin labios era algo que le causaba pavor a Hanabi.

- ¡Vamos, Madara, entrégate de una buena vez, si no te podemos morder a la primera, a la segunda bastara!  
- Demonios  
- ¡Parece que nos pegamos el premio mayor!

Detrás de ellos surgieron los otros shinobis, Hinata que le faltaba la mitad de su quijada y revelaba su lengua, Sakura que parecía hacerle falta el ojo derecho y Kiba que no tenía piernas y parte de sus intestinos colgaban de su cadera.

- Mi sentido del olfato no esta tan degenerado como creía… bien… ¡Pido la pierna!- dijo Kiba.  
- ¡Aléjense de ella!- dijo Madara haciéndoles frente y poniéndose delante de Hanabi.  
- ¿no que querías destruirnos?... ¿Qué mejor forma que destruyendo el futuro de Konoha?... ¡vamos, dejanos destruir a esa niña!- dijo Naruto.  
- ¡Idiota, no me importa de donde venga, si no es como tu, entonces es una aliada!  
- Hinata es tu hermana, te concedo el honor de darle el primer mordisco- dijo Sakura.  
- Ajias, o ento Hanabi, jengo ambre- dijo Hinata tratando de formular oraciones correctas.

Madara se hecho hacia atrás poco a poco y al estar cerca de la garganta, empujo a Hanabi en su interior. Naruto se lanzo contra Madara y trato de morderlo, pero su boca solo lo traspaso y golpeo el suelo, Madara se lanzo al interior de la garganta y esta se cerró, cortando el acceso al mundo humano.

- ¡Maldita sea, volvió a escapar!- dijo Kiba.  
- MMM… si esos malditos shinigamis no se han comido todo en el Pais del Hierro, creo que debemos buscar alimento ahí- dijo Sakura.  
- Ustedes vayan si quieren, yo seguire esperando por Madara… tengo deseos de probar su carne, apuesto que sabrá a carne seca por todo ese tiempo que tiene de vivo- dijo Naruto.  
- Hablando de esos malditos Shinigamis, creo que dijeron que van a abrir el camino hacia un nuevo universo una vez que se coman todas las formas de vida de este- dijo Kiba.  
- ¿Cómo harán eso?- dijo Naruto.  
- Bueno, según tengo entendido, se han aliado con un grupo de zombis que ya han gastado el alimento de su propio universo, creo que se llaman Z senshi o algo asi- dijo Sakura.  
- ¡o genial, tendremos que compartir con mas de esos fenómenos!- dijo Kiba.  
- Silencio los 2, par de idiotas, ahora lo que debemos hacer es tratar de convencer a esos 2 bandos de que podríamos ser útiles en un futuro cercano… AARG… me estoy muriendo de hambre, veamos si queda algo en el Ichiraku- dijo Naruto.  
- ¿algo?... ¿de qué hablas?- dijo Sakura.  
- He estado comiendo pedazos pequeños de Ayame, infecte a su padre para que nos hiciera ramen con la carne de los humanos que le traigamos, entre ellos… su hija  
- Aruto kun… tu ensas en jodo

En cierta forma era cómico… hablaban de este horrible acto de canibalismo como si se tratara de un simple almuerzo, de algo que hasta podían sazonar y llevarse a un picnic... esa siempre fue la personalidad de Naruto, desde que estaba vivo, su ingenuidad solo se comparaba con su falta de inteligencia, es algo contradictorio en efecto.  


* * *

  
En otro lugar…

El lugar donde se encontraban ahora era tan diferente del mundo muerto que Madara había abandonado como lo era un hermoso retrato de una fotografía de un cadáver. Era un lugar donde los vivos que habían sobrevivido, podían vivir tranquilamente, pero con la siempre latente amenaza de ser encontrados y devorados.

Cuando Hanabi abrió sus ojos, se encontraba en un bello campo verde, con un gran pueblo, nada fuera de este mundo, no era ni más grande que Konoha ni más pequeño que la Sociedad de Almas.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Hanabi.  
- Estas a salvo por ahora

Delante de Hanabi se encontró a 2 hombres altos, uno moreno y muy alto, con cabello hondulado que cubría su rostro, el otro era un sujeto de cejas muy tupidas y ojos bizarros como de insecto, portaba el uniforme de un chunin y un leotardo verde.

- Chad kun, llévate a Hanabi Chan con los demás, de seguro que pronto necesitaremos mas espacio- dijo el cejudo.  
- Como quieras, amigo Lee- respondió Chad.

El mexicano llevo a Hanabi por el campo, Lee se detuvo y espero a que la Garganta se cerrara, antes Madara salió de esta y cayó frente al cejotas. Lee le ayudo a ponerse de pie y le dijo:

- ¿estás bien, Madara san?  
- No del todo, esta vez casi me atrapan- dijo Madara.  
- Mmm… aun me entristece el pensar el destino de mis queridos amigos… preferiría morir a transformarme en una de esas cosas-dijo Lee.  
- A mí me da igual que sean zombis o ninjas, para mi todos ellos son enemigos y deben morir  
- Veo que aun odias a mi antigua pero amada aldea, Madara san  
- El que esa maldita aldea no exista, no quiere decir que su simbolismo haya dejado de existir, en tanto haya gente que sea tan hipócrita para hablar de paz y ocasionar guerras después, mi odio por esa maldita aldea existirá  
- Ya veo… bueno, supongo que debo estar contento que jamás he hablado de paz, jajajaja

Lee le dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue caminando por el campo. Madara suspiro, ese sujeto era taaan difícil de entender, sonreía y al hacerlo se veía sincero, nadie en Akatsuki había hecho eso antes… pero qué más da, si no está muerto es porque ha merecido estar en ese lugar. Madara cerró sus ojos y se tele transportó de ese lugar a otro sitio alejado del sitio de aterrizaje de la Garganta.

- Mmm  
- Veo que ya llegaste… ¿algun superviviente?  
- Solo una niña… pero… parece que está embarazada  
- ¿embarazada?... demonios… en todos lados a donde veo, la gente se está transformando mas y mas en animales

Madara se había tele transportado a una pequeña sala donde Aizen bebía el té y miraba por una ventana. Podían ver a todos los que salieron de sus respectivos universos, humanos de todas las nacionalidades y orígenes que discutían con todo tipo de personas del mundo de Madara, era una imagen un tanto sorprendente y le daba una idea del espíritu de la adaptación humana, esto no paraba de sorprender Aizen, que en otrora no veia a los humanos con buenos ojos.

- ¿Es curioso no?- dijo Madara.  
- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Aizen.  
- En el pasado, fuimos considerados villanos crueles y malditos por esta gente que juramos acabar si se entrometían en nuestros planes… ahora somos vistos como sus salvadores y debemos protegerlos para nuestra supervivencia- respondió Madara enfocándose en cada rostro que sus ojos le permitían.  
- Madara, amigo mio, tu y yo jamás fuimos villanos, solo éramos hombres con una visión del mundo que no a muchos les gustaría… un verdadero ganador no piensa en cómo es el mundo, piensa en cómo debería serlo  
- Estoy de acuerdo, amigo Aizen… debo aceptar que fue gracias al poder del Hyogoku que encontramos este universo y fue ese mismo aparato el que permitió que esos seres no nos encontraran  
- El Hyogoku funciona según los deseos del corazón de aquel que lo use, yo solo deseaba sobrevivir… fue tu idea el de traer a esta gente y entrenarlos como agentes para nuestra protección- dijo Aizen.  
- Somos egoístas al querer usarlos a todos, pero debemos aceptar que nuestro egoísmo es lo que los ha mantenido vivos… aaaa… hablando de Hyogoku?... ¿ya descubriste donde esta?- dijo Madara.  
- No, desde que vi a ese extraño monstruo llamado Vegueta, el Hyogoku ha desaparecido de mi poder... solo puedo desear que quien lo tenga, no lo use para encontrarnos  
- Ya veo, bueno, enviare a Renji y a Kenpachi a vigilar el exterior del pueblo… si a Kempachi no le gusta, puede irse al diablo, lo hará de todas formas- dijo Madara.  
- Muy bien… bueno, que te vaya bien, yo debo avizarle a Karin que se ponga a revisar el chakra de la gente dentro del pueblo y de paso le preguntare a Shikamaru como le va en el laboratorio… debe ser muy solitario estar ahí sin nadie que le ayude

Madara y Aizen caminaron hacia la salida, ahora vivían en un mundo que buscaba sobrevivir por todos los medios… sin embargo… este mundo no duraría mucho… puesto en otro universo, los seres que tanto desprecio habían causado entre los habitantes de este mundo, estaban preparándose para invadir… y comer, comer mucho.

* * *

En el Narutoverso

Habia llegado a ese lugar porque su ciencia la llevo hasta ahí, su experimento con Rayos Plank fueron el único motivo para que siguiera viva, pero jamás deseo que esto pasara, sus hijos se habían perdido, buscando un lugar donde poder asentarse sin preocuparse por el sufrimiento que esos monstruos pudieran causarles… pero hacia ya varias horas que no volvían.

- Trunks, Goten… ¿Dónde están?

Unas pisadas cayeron justo al lado de Bulma y esta al mirar hacia su derecha, sonrió esperando que se tratara de ellos… pero no lo eran.

- Hola, "querida"

Delante de Bulma, se encontraba Vegueta, con la mitad de su cabeza destrozada, revelando parte de sus cerebros, el sayano sonrió y dijo:

- Corre pendeja


	4. La esfera

La esfera.

Ya habían pasado 2 universos en que toda la vida se había extinguido, el universo de Dragon Ball estaba totalmente muerto y el universo de Bleach estaba a punto de estarlo también… la vida sobre el planeta Tierra de Ichigo Kurosaki se había extinguido en el estomago de los shinigamis y los Z Senshi y lo mismo estaba por suceder en el universo de Naruto.

- ¿Queda algo?- dijo Piccoro.  
- Nada, lastima, realmente que me estoy muriendo de hambre- respondió Goku.  
- Es todo culpa de esos malditos ninjas y Shinigamis, se han estado comiendo todo y no nos dejaron nada- dijo Krillin.  
- ¿a quién demonios le importa?... lo que me gustaría saber ahora es ¿en donde esta Vegueta?- dijo Piccoro.  
- Ahora que lo mencionas, Vegueta se va cada vez mas seguido… ¿no creeran que encontró algo que comer?- dijo Goku.  
- De ser asi, creo que deberíamos seguirlo la próxima vez que se vaya, no recuerdo la ultima vez que comimos- dijo Piccoro.  
- Cierto… jijiji, adoro las piernas, hace tanto que no como una, tiene mucha carne y poca grasa- dijo Goku.  
- Si maestro, saben muy bien- dijo Krillin.  
- Yo prefiero comerme el pecho, sus órganos son una gran fuente de comida- dijo Piccoro.  
- ¡Por el amor de Dios, escúchense a ustedes mismos!

El grito de Gohan interrumpió la charla e hiso que todos prestaran atención a lo que el hijo de Goku tuviese que decir. Gohan se sujeto el cabello, se llevo su mano a su frente y simplemente se dedico a respirar lentamente.

- ¡¿Qué acaso somos monstruos o algo así?  
- Aquí vamos otra vez-dijo Piccoro.  
- ¡Se supone que debemos proteger a esta gente, no comérnosla!... ¡Dios mío, Dios mío, me comí a mi esposa y a mi madre, me comí a Videl, ni siquiera trataron de defenderse, solo lo permitieron!  
- Gohan ya cállate, tus lloriqueos ya me están dando dolor de cabeza- dijo Krillin.  
- ¿Por qué alguien no va a preguntarle a Ichigo si ya tienen lista esa máquina?- dijo Goku.  
- Yo iré, no aguanto más cuentos moralistas del "Sr. Soy un Heroe"- dijo Piccoro.

Piccoro salió volando mientras que Gohan se mantuvo mirándolo alejarse, por alguna razón, todo el respeto que alguna vez sintió por el comenzaba a desvanecerse y ahora lo veía de la misma forma que veía a todos ahí, incluido el mismo, como un monstruo, incluso peor que el mismo Freezer.

* * *

El mundo de Naruto ya no existe, la vida ya se había extinguido, devorada toda devorada por esos monstruos. La tierra se puso infértil, las plantas se secaron y los ríos de sangre cubrieron los pueblos, ciudades y aldeas, pedazos de carne podrida y fría era todo el recuerdo de un mundo vivo. Bulma sabía que era culpa de sus amigos lo que estaba sucediendo, despeas de la desaparición de Piccoro, Gohan ataco a Videl y a Milk en plena luz del dia, Goku arrancándole la cabeza a Mr Satan con sus propias manos y mordiendo su medula como si fuera carne de cerdo, Krillin asesinando a su hija y a su esposa para evitar comérsela… fueron cosas horribles, cosas que nunca se habría imaginado, ni siquiera la época de la Patrulla Roja se compara con esto.

- Vamos Bulma, despierta, ya casi llegamos

"Héroes transformados en demonios"… esas fueron las palabras de Kaio Sama antes de ser devorado brutalmente de por Goku en un ataque de rabia por el hambre… y tenía toda la razón. Bulma lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio que estaba siendo arrastrada por Vegueta en un extraño lugar oscuro y húmedo. Una gota de agua cayo en su mejilla izquierda y una puerta se abrió, Veguete la arrojo hacia dentro y esta golpeo una pared, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en un sitio con una gigantesca estatua endemoniada a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué?  
- Me alegra que la trajeras

Al lado de Bulma salio un hombre con anteojos y capucha negra, su piel blanca parecía estar cayéndose pedazo a pedazo y sus costillas estaban expuestas. Vegueta se limito a caminar hacia unas escaleras y bajar por estas hacia un lugar extraño.

- Tranquila mi querida Bulma, tu esposo solo fue por un bocadillo  
- ¿Bocadillo?  
- Ahí abajo, hay por lo menos 100 mil aperitivos… bueno, habia, ahora solo quedan 10, hemos estado siendo demasiado glotones, pero ahora que estas aquí, de seguro que podremos cambiar eso  
- ¿de que hablas?... ¿Quién eres?  
- Me llamo Kabuto… veras, los Shinigamis han estado trabajando en una maquina para cruzar universos basándose en el "Garganta"… ooo no te confundas, no me interesa competir con ellos en esa area, lo que quiero realmente es algo mas simple y a la vez, mas impresionante  
- ¿de que hablas?  
- Hace algunos días, Vegueta se encontró esta pequeña esfera tan interesante

Bulma rogo porque él no estuviera hablando de la esfera del dragón… si estos monstruos entraban en contacto con ellas, solo se limitarían a pedir el peor deseo que su mente podía imaginar y aun asi, eso sería muy poco. Kabuto emitió un sonido similar a la risa, no podía sonreír ya que le faltaban los labios pero sabía que ella tenía una idea de su plan.

- … el me dijo que esta esfera, solo era la primera de 7, si llegaba a obtener el poder de las 7 esferas, podría llegar a pedir un deseo, pero entonces, el me conto que tu y los otros 2 con los que viajas decidieron esconder las esferas en lugares aleatorios y yo mira, yo quiero pedir un deseoo… ¿sabes cuál es ese deseo?

- Voy a desear comida, mucha comida, todo un universo solo para mí y para Vegueta… no lo compartiremos con nadie… pero no quiero cualquier universo, quiero el universo donde se encuentra Madara, quiero comérmelo a él  
- Maldito bastardo

Kabuto emitió un chillido y se abalanzo sobre Bulma, la sujeto del brazo derecho y de un tiron se lo arranco, lamio la sangre que salía de su brazo y mordió el cartílago del hombro, su sabor era metalico, pero aun asi, sabia mejor que lo que habia estado comiendo hasta ese momento. Bulma se arrojo al suelo y comenzo a gritar de dolor.

- Lo siento, llevo mucho tiempo sin comer algo fresco y suave como la carne de una mujer, aun una tan vieja como tu, simplemente no pude resistirme… pero tranquila, te curare, despues de todo, te necesito  
- ¡Hijo de puta, yo no hare nada por ti y todos esos asquerosos infelices!  
- Ooo… si lo haras, si que lo haras, veras, necesitamos que hagas un radar del dragon para encontrar las esferas que ustedes escondieron…. O si no… simplemente te mataremos a ti y a tu hijito

Vegueta regreso de su camino, en su boca traia la mano blanca de Zetsu y con su mano izquierda sujetaba a Trunks, el cual estaba inconsciente y sangrando por su cabeza.

- Como veras, "querida", no tienes muchas opciones  
- ¡Vegueta!- grito Bulma.  
- Deberías estar contenta, evite que Vegueta se lo comiera, me costó mucho pero parece que "su majestad" si escucha a la razón  
- Bueno Kabuto, será mejor que ella empiece a trabajar  
- Con gusto… lamento tener que hacer esto, pero soy el único que queda que puede hacerlo

Kabuto junto sus manos y formo una marca en la nuca de Bulma, era la marca maldita, ahora estaba a sus pies. Vegueta frunció un poco el ceño, si el intentaba maltratar a Bulma la mataria con solo ponerle un dedo encima, dejar que Kabuto haga este tipo de cosas era lo mejor.

Bulma fue llevada por Kabuto hacia una selda, su herida fue curada y solo tras un tiempo, se dio cuenta que estaba verdaderamente ese hombre ya no era su esposo, era una asquerosa criatura que solo pensaba en comer, si es que pensaba en lo absoluto. La mujer se llevo su mano a su hombro y toco su muñon, ya no tenia su brazo derecho y el doloroso proceso para cauterizar la herida seria algo que recordaría por siempre, en su mundo al menos tenia la ventaja de medicina mas avanzada.

- No… no… ¡Goten!

Antes de tan siquiera llegar a perder toda esperanza, el joven Goten llego a la mente de Bulma y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que aun tenían una oportunidad.

* * *

Goten se había separado de Trunks para explorar mas el lugar, esperaba que este universo tuviera a seres tan o inclusive mas poderosos que los otros universos en donde habían escondido las esferas del dragón, pero parecía que solo poseían sujetos débiles y pequeños, personas que perderían el control de la esfera en cuestión de segundos si alguno de los antiguos Z Senshi decidia ir a buscarlas.

- Vamos, debe haber un sitio idóneo para que podamos esconderla

Goten se detuvo en un pequeño templo destruido y camino a su interior, se detuvo y se puso a pensar, pronto deberían de encontrarse otra vez Bulma, Trunks y él y una vez que estuvieran juntos, podrían buscar un lugar nuevo para huir. Goten vio algo en el suelo, brillaba gracias a un resplandor de luz que daba sobre su superficie negra y al tomarlo, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una pequeñísima esfera.

- ¿Qué es esto?  
- Eso… es… el Hyogoku

El hijo menor de Goku miro a su alrededor y vio a alguien acercarse a él, pero esta persona era muy diferente a los zombis, esta persona estaba viva. Era una niña de cabello verde, usaba un cráneo como casco y venia acompañada por un misterioso hombre enmascarado y de cabello plateado.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Goten.  
- Yo soy Kakashi y te pido que por favor, guardes silencio, no queremos ser descubiertos


	5. Otro Mundo para devorar

_**4- Otro Universo para devorar  
**_  
Goten se sentó en el centro de un cuarto oscuro, iluminadosolo por la luz de una vela. Nell dejo un pedazo de pan delante de él, Kakashise dedico a mirar hacia afuera en busca de cosas inusuales. El hijo de Gokumiro el pan y por mas hambriento que estuviera, le daba algo de pena comerlo,esta gente tenía muy poco por no decir que casi nada para comer.

- Todo parece en orden, aun no nos encuentran-dijo Kakashi.  
- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
- Yo soy Nell y el es Kakashi Senpai, me ayudo aesconderme despues de que mi universo se murió  
- ¿hay alguien más?  
- Si, Neji Hyuuga ha salido por comida, regresara pronto…

Kakashi fue interrumpido cuando una puerta de metal se abrióy por esta entro Neji, se veia cansado y estresado, pero estaba bien, no lo habíaninfectado seguía con vida y eso era lo que importaba. Neji se sentó en el sueloy dejo una bolsa llena de pedazos de verdura y carne en la mesa, no quedabamucha comida en ese mundo y si los zombis no los mataban, el hambre lo harí suspiro y pensar que todo esto era culpa de su padre.

- He encontrado muy poco, ni siquiera puedo cazar,esos malditos se lo han comido todo, es un milagro que estemos vivos  
- No lo estaremos por mucho tiempo a menos queencontremos otro lugar para escondernos- dijo Kakashi.  
- Si… -Neji mira a Goten- … ¿Quién es él?  
- Me llamo Son Goten y vengo de otro universo  
- ¿otro univ…? ¡hay vamos, no me digas que eresotro héroe tratando de acabar con estos monstruos!  
- ¿otro héroe?  
- Varias personas trataron de hacerle la guerra alos demonios estos cuando llegaron, el Raikague fue el primero en caer, devoradofrente a Killer Bee- dijo Kakashi.  
- Bueno, yo no soy un héroe que trata desalvarlos, solo estoy buscando un lugar donde esconder la ultima esfera del dragón-Goten les mostro la esfera de 4 estrellas.  
- ¿esfera del dragón?- dijo Nell.  
- Son artefactos que al juntarse, invocan a undios dragón que puede conceder deseos, yo se que tan peligroso puede ser algoasi en manos de esos monstruos, así que voy entre universos poderosos escondiéndolosfuera del alcance de ellos, universos en los que hayan personas que puedanrivalizar en poder con "ellos"  
- No es una mala idea, aun que… ¿Por qué no usaronel poder de esas esferas para crear una cura?- dijo Kakashi.  
- Lo hicimos, pero las esferas están atadas alpoder del Kami de nuestro mundo y nuestro Kami no tiene el poder para hacerlefrente a este extraño virus ni a los infectados de nuestro mundo… así quedeseamos que nos diera un adelanto tecnológico que nos llevara a otrosuniversos  
- Ya veo, fue una buena idea  
- Nell tiene algo que decir

Todos dejaron de hacerse preguntas y se enfocaron en Nell,que sujetaba el Hyogoku con sus manos y lo miraba atentamente.

- Yo desee desde el fondo de mi corazón, encontraramigos que pudieran verme y no estar sola en este mundo, fue cuando me encontrécon Kakashi senpai y Neji… ¿Por qué no usar el poder del Hyugoku para buscar aAizen sama?  
- ¿Aizen?... ¿sigue vivo?- dijo Neji.  
- Si, Madara sama y él están trabajando muy duropor rescatar a los sobrevivientes de nuestros universos y están trabajando enuna cura, creo que deberíamos darles el Hyugoku para que tengan más ventajasfrente a estos monstruos  
- No es una mala idea, pero por ahora hay queenfocarse en que no nos encuentren

Goten miro el suelo, era un sentimiento extraño y muyamargo, su propia familia, su propia sangre estaba haciendo todo esto, pasaronde ser defensores de la Tierra a monstruos sin alma que solo piensan en comer,monstruos repugnantes que debían morir, pero si lo que ellos decían era cierto,entonces aun había esperanzas, obtener la cura no era imposible, si bien lasesferas no lo consiguieron, puede que el esfuerzo de esta gente lo haga… la únicalección de Goku que Goten jamás olvido, el esfuerzo lo es todo en el mundo.

De repente, la reunión se detuvo, sonidos de golpes en eltecho hiso que todos miraron asustados a su alrededor. Goten escondió la esferadel dragón de 4 estrellas en su ropa, Kakashi saco un kunai y Neji activo subyakugan, miro el techo, pero no encontró nada.

- De seguro solo fue…

Antes de que Neji terminara esa oración, una mano penetrouna pared y metió sus dedos en su ojo izquierdo, lo jalo hacia atrás y lo hiso atravesarla pared. Neji cayo en el suelo, delante de él se encontraba Hinata la cual habíaarrancado su ojo izquierdo y lo trituraba con su mano para hacerlo puré ymeterlo por su garganta. Neji se puso de pie y trato de combatirla, peroalguien lo sujeto por la espalda y le arranco el otro ojo. Kiba se llevo su ojoderecho a la boca y lo mastico, el sabor del Byakugan era grasiento, no muybueno, pero sin lugar a dudas era carne y eso era lo que importaba.

- ¡Malditos, infelices hijos de perra, espero que se atraganten!- gritoNeji.  
- O sento, eji kun… ambre- dijo Hinata.  
- Parece que tu primita tiene algo de hambre y maste vale que sepas tan bien como el restodel clan Hyuuga- dijo Kiba.

Hinata se lanzo sobre Neji y le arranco pedazos delestomago, devorándolos parte por parte. Kiba tomo la cabeza de Neji y comenzó aarrancarle los pliegues de piel del cráneo, era como un caramelo tipo paleta,comerse la parte exterior para llegar al centro cremoso que era su cerebro, unabizarra analogía que el Inozuka no se preocupaba en analizar, pero si encomprobar. Para cuando Hinata termino de arrancarle pedazos de carne delestomago, se dedico a comerse sus órganos, hígado, intestinos y pulmones,incluso arranco pedazos de carne de los huesos expuestos.

- ¡Neji!

Goten lanzo una bola de energía contra Kiba y este cayohecho pedazos, huesos y carne podrida por doquier, no quedo nada de Kiba. Kakashitrato de ayudar, pero fue cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta de metal de laentrada se había abierto y detrás de él se encontraba Naruto, clavándole unkunai en la cabeza a Nell y abriendo su cráneo como si fuera un maní, metiendosu mano en su interior y arrancándole pedazos de cerebro, fue un ataquesorpresa, ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que la atacaron.

- PUAG… los seres del universo shinigami sabenhorrible, pero debo aceptar que al menos son comestibles- dijo Naruto.  
- Kakashi sensei, venga, no le dolerá mucho, nosaseguramos de que no le doliera a Nell- dijo Sakura.

Goten se dio cuenta que estaban rodeados, el podría acabarcon todos con tan solo liberar un poco de su poder, pero también podría matar aKakashi en el intento y además podría llegar a descubrir su posición a los demászombis, aun el mas mínimo elevamiento de Ki podría atraer a Goku y a Gohan, yeso sí que sería malo para todos.

- ¡Vaya, parece que si han encontrado algo buenopara comer!

El techo fue arrancado por un hombre, se veía viejo y conuna barba muy larga, tan larga que llegaba a sus pies, se trataba de unShinigami, uno muy poderoso al cual parecía no faltarle pedazos del cuerpo,salvo su ojo derecho. Kakashi saco su sharingan y trato de usar el Kamui conél, sin embargo el anciano se movio tan rápido que ni siquiera el sharinganpudo detectarlo y al siguiente instante, este estaba sobre Kakashi, con su espadaencaja en su pecho.

- ¡AAARG!- grito Kakashi.  
- Parece que estos ninjas son muy buenosrastreando, ustedes serian una gran ayuda cuando busquemos comida en otrouniversos  
- ¡Se lo dije, viejo Yamamoto!- dijo Naruto.

Yamamoto encajo sus diente en la cabeza de Kakashi y de un tirónarranco un pedazo de carne y parte de su cráneo. Kakashi cayó al suelo yYamamoto procedió a devorarlo entero, Sakura suspiro, ella no pudo comer nada yno era justo, pero al ver a Goten sonrió y se lanzo sobre él, al menos tendría aun muchacho guapo como cena, los guapos siempre eran los mas sabrosos. Gotensimplemente se movió un poco, evadió a Sakura y de un solo golpe la partió en 2.

- ¡AARG!  
- ¡Muere de una buena vez!

Goten le disparo una esfera de energía a Sakura y estatermino hecha cenizas por el poder de la esfera. Naruto grito enfadado y se lanzo contra Goten, pero este solo sedispuso a volar, si seguía disparando energía, llamaría la atención de los demásy él era el menos indicado para tener un combate con su padre y su hermano. Goten se movió rápidamente y fue directo haciala mesa, tomo el Hyugoku y se largo de ese lugar volando.

- ¡AAA, HUYO!- grito Naruto.  
- Déjalo así niño, no creo que puedas alcanzarlosi ni yo puedo hacerlo, además sin tu amiga, habrá más para ti- dijo Yamamotomientras chupaba la carne de los dedos arrancados de Kakashi.  
- Bueno, si lo dices de esa forma, ¡creo quetienes razón, mas para mi!  
- Aruto kun- dijo Hinata caminando hacia él.  
- ¡Hinata!... ¿y Neji?

Hinata apunto a su estomago y espero la reacción de Naruto,este simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- O bueno, el era una herramienta de tu clan decualquier forma… ¡Bien hecho!  
- Aruto kun

* * *

Bulma se encontraba trabajando en un taller oscuro, usaba losmateriales que Kabuto le había entregado para hacer un radar del dragón nuevo,pero con solo un brazo la tarea no era nada sencillo. Con cada día que pasaba, podíaescuchar los gemidos hambrientos de Vegueta y eso la atemorizaba, en cualquierinstante este podria explotar y comérsela, aun sin el radar del dragon, además…¿Qué garantía tenia de que Trunks estaría vivo para cuando termine?... ¿Qué siel ya fue devorado?... ¿Qué sentido tendría hacer todo esto?

- Ya veo… así que van a abrir otro universo

Bulma se detuvo y escucho la voz de Kabuto, se acerco a supuerta y presiono su oído contra la pared. Kabuto estaba conversando conVegueta, este había atendido a una reunión donde Mayuri dio a entender que lapuerta a otro universo estaba a punto de abrirse.

- Así es, pronto llegaremos a otro universo y creoque será el momento ideal para que tu busques las esferas restantes  
- Mientras tu distraes a los demás, yo me dedico abuscarlas en otros universos, me parece bien, creo que por separado las esferasdel dragon no llaman la atencion de nadie  
- Si, una vez que hallas terminado, nosreencontraremos en el universo que vamos a invadir y pediremos el deseo  
- De acuerdo, ahora solo debo preguntarle a tuquerida esposa en donde dejo la máquina para viajes entre universos, para queyo me vaya sin que Mayuri se dé cuenta

Bulma se alejo de la puerta y se acerco al radar incompleto,se dio cuenta de que no tenía mucho tiempo, así que se dedico a cambiar ciertoscomponentes del radar, algunos cables cruzados por aquí y por allá. Kabutoentro en el taller y camino lentamente hacia ella, puso su mano en su hombroderecho, cosa que hiso erizarse a Bulma, de solo pensar en perder su otro brazo.

- ¿ya está listo?- dijo Kabuto.  
- ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?}  
- Lo hare, pero no ahora… dime… ¿en dondeescondiste tu maquinita para viajes entre universos?  
- Por ahí  
- Jaja…adoro a las mujeres con sentido del humor, su sabor es mejor que las amargadas…pero ya en serio… ¿Dónde está?  
- Esta en donde menos te lo imaginas

La científica presiono el botón de arriba del radar y este emitióchispas, exploto y cubrió a Kabuto en fuego, Bulma aprovecho, tomo las llavesde Kabuto y corrió por los pasillos de la antigua guarida de Akatsuki y consiguióentrar a una zona donde habían muchas jaulas. Bulma encontró la de su hijo atiempo y pudo abrirla, pero entonces, algo salió de la nada y la sujeto de lanuca, la elevo del suelo unos centímetros y se rio.

- Pude haberte matado desde que saliste deltaller, pero escuche de Piccoro que un humano asustado y adolorido sabe mejor…vamos a comprobarlo

Vegueta estuvo a punto de morder la espalda de Bulma, cuandoalgo se introdujo por el techo y lo embistió con tanta fuerza que lo mando avolar contra varias paredes.

- ¡¿Goten?- dijo Bulma.  
- Si señora, ¿Dónde está trunks?

Ella apunto con su dedo a un muchacho mal herido ydebilitado, tan delgado que parecía estarmuriendo de hambre. Goten cerró sus puños, realmente que eran unos malditosmonstruos.

- Debemos irnos de aquí- dijo Goten.  
- ¿A dónde?  
- A donde ellos no pueden encontrarnos… eso es loque siento en mi corazón

Goten miro el Hyugoku y fue cuando desaparecieron porcompleto, sin dejar rastro alguno. Vegueta salió de los escombros y miro a sualrededor, su comida escapo y esto lo hiso enojar.

- ¡AAAARG!

* * *

Piccoro llego a un edificio que emitía mucho humo, al entraren este vio muchos cables y maquinaria por doquier. Mayuri se encontrabavigilando un monitor que mostraba unas cifras de extraños componentes químicos,cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Piccoro, dio media vuelta y le dijo:

- ¿puedo ayudarte?  
- Ya van a abrir la puerta al otro universo… tengohambre  
- Muy pronto, solo espero el momento correcto  
- ¿momento correcto?  
- Así es… este mundo está en medio de una gran confusión,una que distraerá a todos y nos dará la oportunidad para atacar sin muchosinconvenientes  
- Maniobra inteligente… ahora dime… ¿Qué lugar seráel primero en ser devorado?  
- Estaba pensando en un sitio llamado Seabody Park,creo que vamos a interrumpir el concierto más esperado del año, jajaja


	6. El sabor del mar

**5- El sabor del mar.**

Brook termino de cantar y unos marinos llegaron a su escenario, iban a arrestarlo por pertenecer a los mugiwaras, una tripulación pirata que había ganado mucho reconocimiento en los últimos 2 años. Los fans no deseaban la captura del esqueleto, pero el destino tenía otro plan para ellos.

- ¡Déjenme cantar una canción más!  
- ¡Brook sama!- gritaron las fans

Brook tomo el micrófono y justo cuando iba a emitir una canción, un extraño portal se abrió detrás de él, similar a una garganta del universo de Bleach. Del portal surgió un hombre de calvo y con 6 puntos en su frente, este miro a su alrededor y se lamio la saliva que salía de su boca, sonrió y grito:

- ¡Hay comida para todos!

De repente muchísimas personas muertas salieron del portal y se lanzaron sobre la multitud, Brook se sorprendió con lo que estaba sucediendo, se parecían a los zombis que habitaban en Thriller Bark, pero sin lugar a dudas eran muchísimo más fuertes y peligrosos que la mayoría de los que había visto en la base de Moria. Krillin miro a Brook y al no ver ni un poco de carne solo se dedico a ignorarlo y atacar a los civiles.

- ¡Esto será genial, de veras!- grito Naruto mientras sujetaba a una muchacha del cabello y la arrastraba por el suelo.  
- ¡Lanzador Verde!

Algo atravesó el estomago de Naruto y el sonido de cascos de caballo se escucho a sus espaldas. Naruto miro hacia atrás y encontró a Nell transformada en una mujer centauro y con su cráneo abierto y su cerebro expuesto.

- ¡Infeliz, trataste de matarme!  
- Corrección, TE mate, deberías estar feliz que me distraje con Hinata, de no ser así ya estaría en mi estomago  
- Cierra la boca, en que me tomaras por sorpresa no significa que seas mejor que yo  
- ¡Chicos, chicos, dejen de pelear!

Goku se interpuso entre los 2 y sonriendo le apunto con la mirada al cielo, Naruto y Nell comprendieron, este era un mundo nuevo para comer, lleno de deliciosa vida y es mejor aprender a compartir.

- Lamento haberte atacado por la espalda  
- Lamento haberte perforado el estomago  
- No importa de cualquier forma aun siento hambre… ¡VAMOS POR ELLOS, DE VERAS!

La amistad era un tema recurrente en todos los universos infectados, Naruto, Ichigo e incluso Goku podían ver su importancia y por ello debían compartir la comida de tal modo que el hambre no los separar… amigos, son un tesoro.

* * *

El cocinero de los antiguos Mugiwaras caminaba por una calle, fumaba su cigarrillo y no paraba de pensar en el momento que vería nuevamente a sus amigos, sobre todo a Nami y a Robin, es más, olvídense de los demás, solo a Nami y a Robin. De repente un grito hiso que se detuviera y fue cuando vio hacia el horizonte, cientos de personas que corrían asustadas y gritaban el nombre de varios dioses, clamaban que era el fin del mundo y que los muertos ya no cabían en el infierno y escapaban para vengarse de los vivos. Las preguntas de Sanji eran muchas pero estas se respondieron rápidamente cuando vio a un zombi de piel verde y con antenas.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?  
- ¡COMIDA!-grito Piccoro.  
- ¡Diable Jiamb…!

Sanji no pudo terminar esa oración cuando sintio algo en su pecho, al mirar hacia abajo, vio que algo lo había abierto, destrozado sus huesos y sacado su corazón. Piccoro comía el corazón de Sanji como si fuera una manzana, dándole pequeñas mordidas y chupando la sangre que quedaba en su rostro. Sanji no pudo pensarlo mucho, ni siquiera sentir, cayó de rodillas y simplemente se murió.

- ¡AAA… hacia tanto que no disfrutaba de una comida decente!- dijo Piccoro.  
- Oye Piccoro, déjale algo a los demás- dijo Goku que volaba en su dirección.  
- ¡Cierra la boca, tu busca tu propia maldita comida!

Goku hiso una mueca y simplemente se alejo volando, entre todos estos sujetos, Gohan se dedico a mirar como sus amigos y aliados se disponían a comer otra vez… y en efecto, el hambre lo estaba llamando más fuerte que nunca ahora que tenían tantas presas, pero Gohan se negaba a responderle otra vez, estaba dispuesto a soportarla, tal vez, solo tal vez si la ignoraba por suficiente tiempo, podría volver a ser algo parecido a un humano.  


* * *

  
Cuando Trunks pudo abrir sus ojos, este se puso de pie de golpe y sintió mucho miedo, no por el lugar desconocido en donde se encontraba, si no por lo que le podría estar sucediendo a su madre. A pesar de tener un par de huesos rotos, el joven se puso de pie y salió de su habitación, al mirarse a si mismo, se dio cuenta que estaba en una bata de hospital, semi desnudo y su ropa de siempre perdida.

- ¡Mamá!

Trunks corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de un aparente laboratorio, disparo un esfera de ki contra la puerta y esta exploto.

- ¡Mamá!

En el laboratorio se encontraban Shikamaru Nara y Bulma trabajando en unos tubos de ensayo y mirando confundidos a Trunks. Bulma suspiro, dejo los tubos que tenía en su mano izquierda en un escritorio y camino hacia Trunks, le jalo las orejas y le pidió que guardara silencio en un hospital. Trunks se pregunto en lo que estaba sucediendo y después miro a Shikamaru.

- Sabía que esto iba a suceder, que aburrido  
- ¿Qué está pasando?  
- Goten nos saco del mundo muerto y nos trajo aquí por medio del Hyogoku, realmente no sé cómo funciona, pero al parecer concede el deseo que este en lo más profundo del corazón de aquel que lo use  
- Ya le he pedido a Aizen permiso para analizarlo más tarde, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en buscar una cura… ¿Por qué no pidieron ayuda al tal Shen Long cuando tenían tiempo?  
- Miedo a que se lo comieran, no queremos hacerlos más fuerte, creo que ese es el único motivo por el que no devoraron a Dende, aun las están buscando y no solo ellos, también otro grupo en los que están mi ex y un tal Kabuto  
- ¡¿Kabuto?... mmm… Madara estará interesado en saber eso, antes de que esos monstruos llegaran a mi mundo, Kabuto solía ayudar a Madara  
- Bueno, ve Shikamaru yo estaré bien  
- De acuerdo, solo asegúrate de analizar las muestras de sangre  
- Así lo hare

Shikamaru dejo el laboratorio y paso al lado de Trunks, lo miro de arriba abajo y simplemente trato de imaginar cómo sería su padre, si su madre era tan lista, después se fue caminando por los pasillos. Trunks camino hacia su madre y noto la falta de su brazo derecho, sintio rabia contra esos monstruos y aun más consigo mismo por no poder defenderla, lo habían noqueado y tratado como un debilucho.

- Hijo, no te enfades contigo mismo, no habrías podido enfrentarte a tu padre  
- Deje que te lastimaran, no dejare que vuelva a suceder

Bulma miro a su hijo y no supo que responderle, esta era su sangre sayana hablando, no él y la sangre del saiyajin demandaba revancha. Mientras esto sucedía en los laboratorios, Shikamaru salió del hospital y vio el nuevo mundo en donde se encontraba. Varios edificios basados en la arquitectura de Konoha junto con la extraña fuerza de los edificios modernos que trajo Aizen de la sociedad de las almas, se elevaban por todos lados y personas compartían muchas cosas sobre sus antiguos mundos, algunos hasta discutían por saber cuál era el mejor, como un montón de aficionados a los comics que no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

El edificio más grande era una torre grande que parecía verse en cada rincón de la ciudad, este era el lugar donde Aizen y Madara trataban de vigilarlo todo para evitar que los encontraran. Shikamaru se detuvo en la entrada y un hombre alto, delgado y con cabello hecho picos y cascabeles en sus puntas se le acerco, se le veía algo molesto.

- ¿Qué hay Kenpachi?  
- Este trabajo es una mierda, deberíamos por esos bastardo y matarlos a todos  
- Veo que sigues con lo mismo  
- ¡Claro que si, jamás perdonare a ninguno de esos hijos de puta por lo que hicieron en la SS!  
- Si así es como piensas  
- Si, así es como pienso, demonios y voy a hacer que ese par de idiotas me escuchen de una buena vez  
- Claro

Los 2 entraron en la torre, lo que no sabían es que este sería el primer paso del fin de su universo.

* * *

Luffy dejo caer su mochila gigantesca repleta de comida y simplemente miro sorprendido el lugar. Gritos de terror por doquier, hombres comiendo hombres, un asqueroso olor fetido y sangre por doquier.

- ¡Hey, más comida!

Luffy miro a sus espaldas y vio a un muchacho rubio que se lanzo contra él. El capitán de los mugiwaras lo evadió y lanzo un Gomu Gomu No Pistol contra ese fetido sujeto, partiéndolo en 2 de un solo golpe. Naruto cayó en el suelo y miro la parte inferior de su cuerpo, esto de perder miembros por lo podrido ya se estaba tornando molesto.

- ¡AAA, volví a perder las piernas!  
- Al menos no pierdas la cabeza- le respondió Luffy.

Justo cuando Naruto iba a responderle, un sujeto se puso a las espaldas de Luffy, usaba ropa negra y tenia cabello naranja largo, le faltaba su pierna derecha y su piel había perdido todo color, Ichigo había estado entrenando mas de3 meses para obtener un poder que le permitiera pelear con Aizen y poder comérselo, esa era su más grande ambición.

- ¿Qué demonios?- dijo Luffy.  
- No necesitare el GetsugaTenshou Final para derrotarte


End file.
